Heroínas
by Bruh M
Summary: CONCLUÍDA. FEMMESLASH, R.A., HERMIONExLUNA. Hermione é curandeira e tem em mãos a chance de mudar a saúde do mundo bruxo. Ela se envolve com sua parceira de projeto, mas algo põe em risco a saúde de Xeno Lovegood. Começa a busca por uma cura.
1. Prólogo

Fic para o I Challenge Femmeslash FeB/ Grimmauld Place

**Sinopse:** Hermione estuda um método que trará uma nova esperança para a saúde do mundo bruxo. Ela só não esperava que ali tão perto dela, acontecesse algo que mudaria sua vida completamente. Envolver-se com sua parceira de projeto e ter o pai dela sob risco de vida, fizeram-na correr contra o tempo. Xeno estava à beira da morte. Só Hermione poderia ajudá-lo.

* * *

_**Heroínas  
**__por Bruh M._

_Prólogo_

O exame em minhas mãos de repente era pesado demais para eu carregar. Era apenas mais um dentre tantos outros exames iguais, de papel branco e timbrado do Hospital de Saint Mungus. Um, dentre tantos outros. Mas algo dentro de mim, o que eu não saberia traduzir perfeitamente dizia-me que aquele exame especifico não tinha nada de igual com os outros demais.

Eu suspirei, um nó amargo formando-se em minha garganta.

Eu caminhei às cegas, tão familiarizada com o ritmo frenético de Saint Mungus em direção à minha sala, apenas alguns corredores dali. Alheia à realidade do cheiro enjoativo e perturbador de éter, das paredes brancas. Estava por demais consciente de que aquele exame teria, qualquer que fosse o seu resultado, um grande impacto em minha vida. Dali em diante, nada mais seria como antes. Para o bem, ou para o mal.

Eu, Hermione Granger Weasley, me formei em medibruxaria há alguns anos. Era um reino totalmente envolvente e novo para mim, os desafios estavam lá, todos os dias para serem superados e sempre era uma conquista, um dever realizado que eu sentia ao curar um ferimento, a estancar um sangramento, a espulgar uma maldição ou uma azaração mal executada. Eu sentia que ali, poderia ajudar as pessoas de uma forma mais ativa.

Eu era uma curandeira profissional e felizmente realizada com minha profissão.

A sala que me foi concedida pela direção do Hospital para pesquisas nas diversas áreas onde eu atuava, era o meu cantinho individual. Um pequeno reino. Inicialmente deveria ser transformado em um consultório, entretanto, minhas atividades estavam mais voltadas para o tumulto que todo grande hospital dispunha. Eu apenas usava aquela sala para estocar poções, realizar diversas pesquisas e guardar livros de medicina bruxa e trouxa, obviamente.

E cá estou eu, parada em frente à porta de minha sala sem saber se devo entrar e acabar com o pequeno tormento que toma meu peito. Sim, eu decido alguns minutos de hesitação depois. Não era um bom momento para fraquejar, minha praticidade deveria ser prioridade no momento.

Certo. Isso não está sendo fácil. Eu percebo que meus dedos tremem levemente ao romper o lacre do Hospital e cerro os olhos com força, ao retirar o resultado de meu paciente do envelope. Eu deveria estar sendo profissional e metódica neste momento, todavia, é bem complicado manter meus pensamentos e sentimentos sob controle ao me lembrar de quem se trata. Não é tão simples à primeira vista. Abro os olhos com relutância, encarando a verdade, seja ela qual for, à minha frente.

Paciente: Xenofilio Lovegood  
Idade: 65 anos  
Tipo Sanguíneo: A  
Linhagem: Puro Sangue  
Curandeira Residente Responsável: Hermione G. Weasley  
Enfermidade Diagnosticada: Leucemia

Uma lágrima rola seca em minha face. Sinto o papel timbrado deslizar dos meus dedos trêmulos até o chão à medida que os direciono para os meus cabelos. Com força. Eu soluçava, tremia. Choro silencioso, angustiado. A imagem de Luna abraçando o pai no leito do hospital não me saia da memória.

* * *

N/A: Yo! Podem me chamar de louca, eu sei que sou! u.u A fic está completa, tem treze capítulos, fora este, e terá uma postagem diária. Espero reviews de vocês, mesmo que seja pra me lançarem maldições! hehe! Até logo!


	2. Página Um

_Página Um_

Luna tinha aparecido em Saint Mungus após três anos desde que nos vimos a última vez. Veio como acompanhante do pai, Xenofílio Lovegood, que estava de tratamento após mais uma tentativa frustada em descobrir um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado. A tal descoberta frustada resultou em queimaduras em partes do corpo e uma estranha área esverdeada com protuberâncias roxas no tórax e abdome, que ainda não descobrimos como curá-la. Pela idade já um pouco avançada do Sr. Lovegood, os resultados de sua aventura foram um tanto graves. E por isso mesmo, Luna veio acompanhá-lo em uma tarde no dia de mais uma consulta.

Eu fiquei muito contente em revê-la. Havia um tempo consideravelmente longo que nos vimos. Foi bom ter a presença de uma amiga antiga, conversas banais nos corredores do hospital. Bem... ela continuava a mesma pessoa aérea e falava de muitas coisas que eu nunca um dia irei entender. Tinha um riso espontâneo e divertido.

A mesma de Luna de sempre.

Era começo de ano, o inverno não deixava opções a não ser nos enfurnar nos ambientes mais quentes ao nosso alcance. O meu nesta época do ano, era a cantina de Saint Mungus. Costumávamos sentar no pequeno Café do hospital, entre minhas folgas e consultas, e comíamos o delicioso brownie com café e creme. Nossas conversas, me surpreendi muito com isso, consistiam desde lembranças de Hogwarts à nossas atividades de hoje. Fofocas e temas da atualidade, Ministério e política e qualquer outra coisa que viesse a nossa mente. E eu que sempre pensei que Luna fosse uma pessoa um tanto fútil! Eu adorava estas conversas. Era fácil falar com Luna.

As semanas transcorreram divertidas e rápidas. Descobrimos o antídoto certo e o Sr. Xenofílio pôde voltar para casa totalmente recuperado, enfim. Eu descobri com divertimento, que sentiria falta do excêntrico homem e suas idéias sem pé nem cabeça. E óbvio, de Luna e sua companhia tão exótica. Mas fiz o homem prometer que, pelo menos, iria dar um tempo em suas infundadas tentativas de descobrir o Bufador. Ele olhou-me de um modo cético e sei que sua promessa não teve valia alguma.

Minha rotina estava de volta a mesma correria de antes: pacientes, poções de cura, estudos. Encontrava-me quase todos os dias com Harry e minha relação com Ron ia às mil maravilhas.

000

"Hermione, ei Hermione!" - ouvi Ron chamar à porta de nossa casa em um fim de semana nublado. Eu estava na minha pequena plantação medicinal que, segundo minhas pesquisas, poderiam ser úteis em diversos ramos na medibruxaria. "Chegou uma coruja pra você, parece ser de Hogwarts!"

Só poderia ser de Madame Pomfrey, pensei. Ela requisitou meu auxílio em um projeto que ela própria desenvolvia sobre diferenças e similaridades que algumas doenças ditas trouxas poderiam ter em nós, bruxos. Uma espécie de troca de informações em nosso benefício, por assim dizer. Enfermidades como as que tínhamos como a do Sr. Lovegood, por exemplo, eram exclusivamente bruxas. Logicamente, pelas leis do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia, o Ministério trabalhava com afinco para que trouxas não sofressem picadas, mordidas ou envenenamento por animais e plantas mágicos. Não só com os animais, mas viroses, gripes, e tantas outras. Se por acaso, acontecia de um trouxa apresentar sintomas de doenças bruxas, Saint Mungus dispunha de uma seleta equipe para curá-lo e depois obliviá-lo com a ajuda de aurores. O Ministério se orgulhava em manter os trouxas protegidos completamente.

Em contrapartida, nós, bruxos, não tínhamos uma proteção eficaz contra as doenças trouxas. Por isso mesmo, bruxos e bruxas eram acometidos regularmente por doenças que nossos feitiços de cura e poções não poderiam sanar. Os preconceitos contra os métodos de tratamento trouxas ofuscaram o interesse de curandeiros que buscaram soluções para essa deficiência na bruxidade. Hoje, era um constante obstáculo para nós, curandeiros e pacientes. Para mim, uma nascida trouxa, era extremamente natural as vacinas, exames de Raio X, membros fraturados tratados por talas e gesso ou um corte profundo levar alguns pontos. Para os bruxos, porém, ser costurado por uma agulha era rude e extremamente grotesco.

Soube das pesquisas de Madame Pomfrey, por um acaso. E neste acaso, fui convidada a ajudá-la. Desde então, temos mantido contato e os resultados de nosso trabalho têm sido proveitosos.

"Obrigada, Ron", disse com carinho. "Você pode me ajudar com estas raízes? Vou levá-las para o hospital amanhã".

Chegando à porta de casa, reconheci a coruja parda. Era mesmo uma de Hogwarts e trazia-me uma mensagem de Pomfrey. Abri o envelope e sorri conforme lia as palavras da enfermeira.

"Boas notícias, Mione?" - Ron voltou logo depois, limpando as mãos sujas de terra em uma toalha encardida.

"Sim, é o que parece. Ela me diz aqui que as raízes secas de helóboro cozinhadas com sementes de quássia, ajudam na cura de úlceras. Essa mistura em uma poção pode reduzir em até 70 o desconforto do enfermo. Mas ainda não descobrimos se ajuda a curar ou serve apenas como um calmante para o paciente."

"Certo. O que tudo isso quer dizer? Você falou grego comigo até agora, Mione." - falou um Ron assustado.

"Significa que vou ter que pesquisar um pouco mais sobre o assunto." - Eu ri de sua expressão. Ron era auror, assim como Harry. Os objetivos deles eram mais voltados à pratica do que teorias enfadonhas, mas Ron tinha uma paciência divina com o meu papo, admito cansativo para ele, sobre medibruxaria. Ele me deu muito apoio quando soube do meu projeto com Madame Pomfrey, embora sempre torça o nariz ao me ouvir falar de um bisturi. "Mas não quero me preocupar com isso agora, Ron. Vamos, conte-me aquele caso de ontem sobre o auror que foi enganado por um leprechaum!" - eu disse curiosa.

Eu guardei a carta no bolso de trás da calça e puxei Ron junto comigo para o sofá. Afinal, a vida cotidiana de um auror era mais divertida que a de uma curandeira, eu admito.

_Continua..._

* * *

Obrigada as reviews: **Claire White** (o que seria de mim sem você, diva?!) e **Quintessensia**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Mais sobre esse estranho e complicado projeto é esclarecido em um almoço com madame Pomfrey.


	3. Página Dois

_Página Dois_

Combinamos eu e Papoula de nos encontrarmos no almoço do dia seguinte ao que recebi sua coruja. Ela estava positivamente eufórica com as notícias que me enviou no dia anterior. Após uma deliciosa torta de frango devidamente apreciada, bebíamos uma pequena xícara de café; a mesa do restaurante estava, no momento, atulhada de gráficos, tabelas periódicas e pergaminhos com descrições que apenas nós duas poderíamos entender.

"Veja estas notas, Hermione. As pesquisas que fizemos até agora estão indo melhor que o esperado. Temos resultados positivos sobre as novas poções contra rubéola, hepatite C, alguns cânceres de variação benigna de pulmão e faringe. Como vão os estudos das vacinas trouxas?"

"Há alguns medicamentos usados nas vacinas trouxas que acredito que possam ser usados adequadamente em pacientes bruxos, sem problema. Cavalinha, por exemplo, é ricamente abundante nos dois mundos e suas funções são próprias para desintoxicação e até anti-hemorrágicos. O quê em vacinas é muito comum se levado em casos específicos. Fazer com que suas propriedades curativas sejam inseridas em poções não será um grande problema, acredito."

"Excelente, querida. Eu creio que já podemos nos concentrar em algo mais complexo. Tumores malignos e algumas DSTs, AIDS principalmente. Alguns casos de doenças sanguíneas, também. Elas podem ajudar em outras pesquisas futuras."

Eu havia presenciado quando me tornei curandeira, que as doenças sanguíneas eram as mais temidas no nosso mundo. Talvez pelo eterno tabu que Voldemort ajudou a profanar, mesmo decorrido alguns anos de sua morte, este era ainda muito presente. Hoje, bruxos e trouxas convivem em harmonia, apesar de eles nunca saberem de nossa existência. O sangue é ainda uma forma de status entre aristocratas, os puro sangue, algo já tão enraizado como esse, nunca irá mudar. Manchar o sangue com algo, mesmo que seja totalmente fora do controle vindo dos trouxas, era imperdoável. Não apenas entre os puro sangue, mas os mestiços e até nascidos trouxas também viam estas doenças com maus olhos.

Não que os enfermos em si sejam mal vistos pela sociedade, mas sim o tipo de tratamento necessário. É polêmico. Saint Mungus, o maior hospital bruxo de Londres não provém de uma equipe preparada para algo desse porte. Os casos são raros, eu mesma nunca testemunhei um paciente que sofresse de uma doença sanguínea. Mas o tabu em si consistia justamente no tratamento: cirurgia, transplante de órgãos e em casos extremos, a quimioterapia. Lidar com algo tão trouxa e devidamente bizarro para os bruxos era desconcertante para qualquer um.

Eu conseguia entendê-los, porém, aceitar era algo fora de meus princípios. Era inconcebível para mim, ver um paciente que precisava de ajuda e se negava a submeter-se a tratamentos fora de seu mundo. Ser uma nascida trouxa, nestas horas era de grande valia. O meu conhecimento tanto na medicina bruxa como na trouxa, poderia ajudar a quebrar esse tabu. Era exatamente por isso que neste momento, eu me empenhava em ajudar Madame Pomfrey: criar poções, feitiços que quebrassem de uma vez por todas esse tabu. Se um paciente meu apresentasse tal enfermidade, eu estaria lá para ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso.

Eu sorri para Papoula; minhas convicções com um ânimo renovado.

No tempo restante discutimos outras maneiras de continuar e expandir as pesquisas que já estavam avançadas. Um passo de cada vez, era o que Papoula costumava dizer. Nesta mesma tarde, eu guardei na minha sala alguns frascos de poções pré-cozidas e alguns rótulos com ingredientes úteis que poderiam me ajudar futuramente.

No fim do dia, minha mente fervilhava com a conversa que tivemos. Teorias e mais teorias do que eu poderia fazer para salvar uma vida. Entretanto, eu decidi relaxar e esquecer por um tempo qualquer raiz ou propriedade mágica em que eu estava pensando agora.

Eu sorri. Ron viera me buscar na porta do Hospital.

_Continua…_

* * *

(x) O preconceito dos bruxos contra os tratamentos médicos trouxas é tudo invenção minha. Uma parte de _A Ordem da Fênix,_ quando Arthur Weasley está em St. Mungus, mostra um pouco disso; o horror da Molly vendo o marido aceitar as maluquices dos trouxas foi o que usei pra tentar usar um lado canon mas pouco explorado.

Obrigada **Leila Sharman**! Taí como prometido o cap. 2. Bju!

**Próximo Capítulo:** Uma jantar na casa dos Weasley e um convite para Luna.


	4. Página Três

_Página Três_

Recebi uma coruja de Luna três semanas após nossa despedida em Saint Mungus. Senti uma alegria imensa ao receber o recado de Ron, dizendo que a havia convidado para jantar conosco no próximo fim de semana. Ron estava igualmente contente por vê-la novamente. "Ah, será que ela ainda usa o colar de rolhas?"

Harry apareceu na noite do jantar com uma garrafa de vinho tinto francês, acompanhado de Gina. Não importava o que acontecesse, nossa rotina não mudava muito. Éramos sempre os três ali juntos, e, consequentemente, Gina viera a fazer parte disso também.

"Para Luna." - ele disse simplesmente, ao ver meu olhar inquisidor à garrafa.

Eu sempre quis compreender o real sentimento de Harry por Luna. Amizade, óbvio, porém, uma curiosidade genuína. Luna era sempre tão avoada, seu apelido jus à aparência, contudo, com Harry sempre houvera um pouco mais. Ela o compreendia mais que eu e Ron juntos. Acho que, por isso, ele se importava tanto com ela. E a recíproca era verdadeira, isso era bem visível. Apesar de ser amiga de Harry há tantos anos, eu admirava a amizade dos dois.

O toque na porta dissipou meus pensamentos anunciando sua chegada. Ela sorriu para todos nós, nos cumprimentando.

"Trouxe a sobremesa, espero que gostem!"

O jantar ocorreu perfeitamente bem. Rimos, nos divertimos, Ron e Gina cantaram uma versão horrível de _Yellow Submarine_ dos _Beatles_. Mesmo que Harry tenha pedido para acabar com a tortura, não foi bem atendido... acabou calado por uma almofadada certeira de Ron.

"Vocês poderiam cantar _Imagine_" - sugeriu Luna - "Lembro que mamãe cantava para mim todas as noites... ela me disse uma vez que era música trouxa, mas fazia crescer dentro de todos uma grande força de vontade, fazia parecer que tudo era bom e calmo... sempre gostei dessa música!"

Como sempre, a reação de todos era essa: pasmos com a sinceridade evidentemente entristecida de Luna. Ron ficara com as orelhas tão vermelhas quanto o vinho que há pouco tomara e Gina não sabia para onde olhar. Todos nós sabíamos que a morte da mãe de Luna a machucava muito.

"Tudo bem, Luna. Ensine-me a letra que podemos cantar todos juntos" - Harry logo respondeu.

Eu sabia que a rápida reação de Harry era o desejo de fazê-la ter um pequeno pedaço de sua infância de volta. Harry não teve uma, entendia Luna perfeitamente bem. Ela sorriu e levantou-se rápida, indo para o lado de Harry.

A música soou tão leve e envolvente na voz de Luna, que o som de instrumentos seria inapropriado no momento. Mesmo que Harry tentasse acompanha-la desafinado, era visível o brilho dos olhos azuis dela.

Pouco depois, eu me vi cantando o refrão acompanhada de Ron e Gina. Realmente, a música trazia paz.

000

"Eu encontrei madame Pomfrey no Beco Diagonal dias atrás. Ela me contou que vocês duas têm trabalhado juntas. Sobre o que é, Hermione?"

"Pesquisas sobre métodos de tratamento trouxas, basicamente. Lembra-se de nossas conversas em St. Mungus? Estamos tentando descobrir algumas curas de determinadas doenças trouxas e fazer com que seus tratamentos no nosso mundo sejam através de poções."

"Ah, eu me lembro sim. Você estava com algumas tabelas esquisitas. Era sobre isso, não?"

"Sim, era. Aquelas tabelas eram gráficos sobre sarampo e coqueluche infantis diagnosticados há três anos em St. Mungus."

"Parece interessante. Meu pai uma vez me contou que eu fui picada por um gira-gira quando fui recolher mel perto de casa. Fiquei flutuando por horas, ele disse. Até descobrirem onde eu estava, os curandeiros que me deram o antídoto para eu parar de levitar acharam tratar-se de excesso de Delícias Gasosas que eu havia comido. Gira-giras não são comuns aqui na Inglaterra."

Eu ri. Luna me olhou enigmática, mas me acompanhou nos risos, pouco depois.

Uma luz fez-se na minha mente. Por que não, eu pensei. Apesar das excentricidades dela, seu conhecimento era mais amplo e diversificado que o meu em várias áreas bruxas. Eu poderia ser uma sabe-tudo roedora de livros, mas Luna tinha prática.

"Você gostaria de me ajudar nas pesquisas, Luna?" - perguntei repentinamente.

Ela me olhou surpresa. É, definitivamente não era o que ela esperava.

"Bem, você conhece muitos animais, suas propriedades mágicas e pelo o que entendi, os habitat naturais também. Precisamos coletar alguns ingredientes de animais, que na maioria precisam estar frescos para as poções. Você poderia auxiliar nesta área."

"Será que eu poderia ser útil?" - ela perguntou cautelosa.

Eu segurei sua mão e procurei os olhos dela. "Sim, Luna. Deixe-me dar um exemplo: eu conheço as teorias. Você tem a prática. Eu sei que o canto de um Fiuum, por exemplo, pode levar à loucura, mas só tenho desenhos desse animal. Eu aposto que você saberia identificá-lo rapidamente em uma floresta. Eu conheço as teorias. Você tem a prática." - eu repeti, deixando que ela continuasse...

"O Fiuum é africano e é muito colorido. Pode ser rosa, laranja, verde-claro ou amarelo. Na verdade é muito fácil de encontrá-lo" - ela respondeu animada.

"Vê? Eu e Papoula precisamos de alguém que conheça esses detalhes. Eles podem ajudar muito. _Você_ pode ajudar muito, Luna."

Luna ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensativa. Bebericou o restante de seu vinho e nada disse. Eu soltei sua mão e fui para o lado de Ron que me chamava do outro lado da sala. Sabia que ela estava ponderando sobre o assunto. Eu deveria dar este espaço a ela.

Mais tarde, ao nos despedir, Luna agradeceu o convite do jantar, o que eu confesso ter sido divertido.

"Obrigada pela noite, Ron e Mione. E..." - ela disse voltando-se para mim - "Eu aceito sua proposta. Obrigada"

Eu sorri novamente para ela. Estava nascendo ali, uma amizade maior que a de simples colegas de aventuras passadas e Hogwarts, profetizei. Luna tinha potencial. E eu iria fazê-la enxergar o quanto poderia ser grande.

Brilhante. Como eu já bem sabia que ela era.

* * *

_Continua…_

(x)A citação que Luna fez sobre os Gira-Gira e a da Hermione sobre o Fiuum, são de _Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam._

**Próximo Capítulo:** Hermione está encantada com a inteligência de Luna… e uma descoberta por parte dela, faz Hermione agir... impulsivamente. O que será?


	5. Página Quatro

_Página Quatro_

As melhores horas do meu dia eram gastas dentro das paredes do meu pequeno consultório e a presença confortável de Luna. Desde o dia do jantar e o meu convite de parceria à ela, passou-se um mês inteiro. Como Papoula era enfermeira em tempo integral em Hogwarts, seus horários eram instáveis e imprevisíveis. Por essa razão, eu e Luna tomamos a frente do projeto e a mantínhamos informadas de qualquer pormenor.

Eu me surpreendi com a inteligência de Luna. Sabia de sua capacidade, lógico, uma corvinal, mas era imensamente interessante ver o seu potencial se desenvolver dia a dia. Ali tão perto dos meus olhos. Diversas vezes a flagrei olhando a paisagem lá fora da única janela do consultório; testa franzida, braços cruzados rente ao peito, aquele olhar sonhador, mesmo em estado de concentração.

Concentração esta que, em inúmeras vezes, resultava em teorias interessantíssimas sobre um objeto de estudo que, sempre, tinham resultados positivos.

Fora Luna que, em uma tarde de quinta-feira, aparecera em St. Mungus com diversas fotos de plantas asiáticas na mochila de lona que ela usava. Ela me puxou pela mão e saímos as duas correndo corredores e corredores até adentrar minha sala, dois andares abaixo de onde eu me encontrava. Atônita, eu apenas observei Luna revirar a mochila ao avesso, despejando seu conteúdo na mesa já abarrotada de papéis.

"Você não vai acreditar no que eu descobri!" - ela disse ofegante ao meu olhar de interrogação - "São fotos de plantas aquáticas da região norte da Ásia. De água doce, respectivamente. Muitos orientais tradicionais e monges usam estas ervas para fazer chá ou infusões. Servem especificamente como tratamento para aliviar as dores de monges guerreiros, entende? Por eles viverem, muitas vezes, em lugares de difícil acesso, são obrigados a preparar seu próprio remédio. Mas isso eu já sei que você sabe. É um fato meio antigo, aliás"

Meu peito pulou uma batida perante o entusiasmo de Luna. Ela sempre foi tão calma, assustei-me com o seu jorro de palavras. Porém, eu estava presenciando algo raro, eu notei. Os olhos ligeiramente arregalados de Luna brilhavam com uma energia diferente. Eu gostei do que vi. Sentei-me a mesa, agarrando algumas fotos que ela trouxera, sabendo ser atentamente observada.

Eu estava meio confusa com tudo aquilo. Há um minuto atrás eu estava recolhendo poções de sono no estoque do hospital, agora estava sendo praticamente devorada pela ansiedade de minha parceira de projeto. De um modo desconcertante, eu me vi ficar ansiosa também. Mas eu sabia que o silêncio de Luna era para testar minha capacidade de dedução. O que quer que ela havia descoberto naquelas fotos teria de ser descoberto por mim também, eu sabia disso.

Eu suspirei e tentei me concentrar. Aquilo era importante, sem dúvida. Luna sentou na cadeira à minha frente, descansou a cabeça na palma das duas mãos, sorrindo para mim, de volta à sua fisionomia etérea, embora o olhar continuasse tão brilhante quanto antes. Eu me vi incapaz de raciocinar, diante de sua mirada insistente. O sorriso dela parecia maior a cada minuto.

Longe de adivinhar o conteúdo implícito daquelas fotos, a única coisa que descobri foi que eu gostava daquele sorriso. Era sincero. Envolvente daquela maneira que te faz sorrir de volta sem saber o porque de realmente fazê-lo. Era desconcertante da mesma maneira que era confortável.

Desviei os olhos dela, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente. Ela riu e eu me impedi de olhá-la novamente. Estudei as fotos com olhar crítico. _Certo, vamos lá, concentre-se, Hermione!_ eu murmurava interiormente.

Algumas delas eu reconheci, a maioria não. Eram plantas de raízes longas e finas, outras grossas. Seus galhos eram cobertos de fungos e outros tinham cogumelos. Aparentemente, tudo era normal. Como qualquer planta aquática de água doce. Qual a diferença que Luna detectou era vedado para mim no momento.

"Desculpe, Luna, mas não vejo nada de diferente." - eu me desculpei.

"Não há nada de diferente nelas, Hermione." - eu ergui as sobrancelhas e ela continuou - "A olho nu não há nada de diferente. O que a difere é o sumo que têm nos seus caules."

"Como assim?"

"Os monges usam essas plantas em chás. Fervem a raiz, por exemplo, em água doce. A água da torneira ou dos poços artesianos, ou seja, a mesma água onde elas nascem... isso não muda muita coisa. O que resulta em um chá normal. Agora, se fervemos essa mesma raiz em uma poção... as propriedades de cura dessa mesma raiz podem aumentar. O empório do Beco Diagonal vende muitas dessas plantas. Eu tomei a liberdade e fiz alguns testes nelas..."

Eu arfei em antecipação, tomando consciência da grandiosidade das palavras de Luna. Desde o começo do projeto, estamos há meses tentando descobrir um meio de cura para as diversas enfermidades sanguíneas e nenhum resultado fora satisfatório. Será que Luna achou uma solução boa o suficiente? Teríamos um avanço no projeto? Eu levantei de um pulo, a cadeira caindo às minhas costas.

"Vamos Luna, continue! Quais foram os resultados?"

Ela levantou-se também e ficamos as duas frente a frente, na mesma posição. Sua voz saiu calma e controlada, o que me ajudou a captar cada significado que elas tinham.

"Quando fervidas em poções simples, as raízes expelem um sumo esbranquiçado. Dependendo do tipo da poção, essa cor varia de tom. Essas plantas não são aparentemente de origem trouxa, Hermione. Os monges a usavam tanto para os chás como para infusões nos guerreiros. Resumindo, essas raízes fervidas em água doce, já tinham o poder de curar os ferimentos destes guerreiros. Em chás para ferimentos internos, em infusões para os externos."

Eu abri a boca em total incredulidade. Como não havíamos pensado nisso antes? Os orientais eram mestres em qualquer tipo de cuidado corporal. Física e emocionalmente. Não era à toa que eram respeitados como deuses pelo país em que viviam. Luna ainda falava, então voltei minha atenção para suas palavras.

"Se combinarmos a dose certa dessas raízes junto a uma poção nova, própria para as doenças sanguíneas, eu acredito que estamos muito perto de encontrar uma cura."

"Luna, espere." - eu interrompi, de cenho franzido ao perceber algo. "Têm um ponto cego nesta teoria. Se estas pessoas, os monges guerreiros que usavam estas raízes, só a usavam porque estavam feridos, não pode ser uma doença sanguínea. É muito mais provável que seja ferimentos de batalha. Cortes e afins..."

O sorriso de Luna aumentou ainda mais se fosse possível.

"Aí é que está a descoberta, Hermione. Eram batalhas sim, mas batalhas diferem em muitos aspectos. Veneno, Hermione! Eram ferimentos causados por venenos..."

"Venenos penetram no sangue..."

"E causam os ferimentos!" - ela completou por mim. "E em contrapartida, as raízes eliminam o veneno do sangue!"

Deus! Estava ali. Os meses de trabalho árduo. A dedicação de cada linha lida de um livro qualquer. A cura. Luna conseguiu! Eu consegui! _Nós_ conseguímos!

Diante dos fatos, a única coisa que fiz foi tampar a boca com as duas mãos. Eu gritei de alegria. Eu chorei de alegria e Luna chorou junto comigo. Rimos juntas. Eu afastei a mesa entre nós e dei dois passos rápidos na sua direção. O riso dela era tão envolvente que, quando envolvi meus braços na sua cintura e fechei os olhos, o fantasma daquele sorriso ainda estava retido em minhas pálpebras cerradas.

Eu queria agradecê-la por estar ali. Por fazer parte disso. Ela ainda ria ao envolver minha cintura, assim como eu fazia com ela e retribuiu o abraço.

Segundos, minutos se passaram. Minha mente encontrava-se em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Os próximos passos a serem dados, as pesquisas que deveriam ser adiantadas, outras a fazer... entretanto, eu estava ali, presa nos braços de Luna e rindo sem parar. Adrenalina pulsava meu ser naquele momento, eu deveria estar pensando em nada! Eu deveria estar pensando em tudo!

Eu descansei minha cabeça no ombro dela e aspirei o doce perfume que ela usava. Luna envolveu meus ombros no abraço e afagou meus cabelos... então eu me lembrei.

"Papoula! Temos que contar a ela! Todos os resul-" - senti Luna erguer meu rosto com as mãos, na altura do dela, já não me lembrava mais o que estava para dizer, não parecia importante. Meus olhos esquadrinharam cada centímetro de seu rosto, ali a um palmo de distância. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, então repeti o seu gesto. Segurei o rosto sorridente de Luna em minhas mãos. A pele dela era quente, macia ao toque, estava corada de tantos risos. Eu desconfiava que minha aparência não era tão dessemelhante assim.

Eu sentia-me hipnotizada naquele momento, embevecida com a visão à minha frente. Eu quis sentir Luna mais de perto, então, talvez inconscientemente, puxei o seu rosto para mais perto do meu.

Senti a proximidade dos nossos corpos e de nossas ações tarde demais. Era bem pouca a minha relutância em sair de perto dela. Um instalo fez-se na minha mente quando eu percebi que o óbvio poderia acontecer, o próximo passo... eu olhei Luna e instintivamente molhei os lábios, mas hesitei. Contudo, não foi eu quem deu o próximo passo. Luna se inclinou para frente e me beijou.

Nos lábios.

_Continua…_

* * *

N/A: maldade né? Terminar justo nesta parte… Mas sobre essa teoria aí da Luna. é tudo invenção minha.

**Próximo Capítulo:** e o beijo continua…


	6. Página Cinco

_Página Cinco_

Foi cálido. Um toque suave, nada mais que isso. Senti-me tensa, porém, não me afastei do toque. Eu estava beijando Luna! Eu queria tanto quanto ela queria, percebi. Foi consensual. Uma decisão de ambas as partes. Fechei os olhos ao sentir a língua dela se movendo sob os meus lábios, gentilmente. Então meu corpo relaxou para dar espaço a língua dela. Soltei o seu rosto e percorri as mãos pelos seus braços com cuidado. Nossas línguas se encontraram e eu gemi.

Eram toques frágeis de alguém que teme ser repelida. Eram toques frágeis de alguém que descobre. Uma dança lenta, calculada. Cuidadosa. Mas mesmo que Luna me afastasse, meu corpo não me obedeceria. Eu tinha plena consciência de que fora Luna a dar o primeiro passo, mas se eu não tivesse vacilado, era eu quem a tinha beijado de imediato. Não tinha mais posse de meu corpo, meu coração batia loucamente contra meu peito. Sentia-me leve. Era tudo tão diferente do que eu conhecia. O perfume de uma pele suave... _lima_, Luna me lembrava lima, o toque delicado de seus dedos finos segurando meu rosto. Uma boca que prova e deixa-se provar.

Mas tudo acabou cedo demais. Tão rápido como começou. Luna soltou meu rosto e beijou-me a bochecha ternamente.

"Desculpe…" - pude ouvir o sussurro no meu ouvido, a voz carregada de culpa.

Ao abrir os olhos no meu estupor, enxerguei sua sombra do lado de fora da sala.

Eu desabei na cadeira mais próxima respirando ofegante. O que havia acontecido ali? Uma voz gritava que aquilo fora uma péssima idéia, porém não era exatamente o que eu achava. Eu queria aquele beijo! Queria muito.

Ah, eu queria coisas demais.

De algum jeito, Luna estava se tornando familiar para mim, confortavelmente perto. Definitivamente a um ponto em que me faria falta se ficasse ausente. E eu só havia dado conta disso agora! Eu gostava imensamente de sua companhia, de suas conversas, do seu sorriso...

E do seu beijo.

Involuntários, meus dedos correram a minha boca, o gosto daquele pecado gravado em mim. _Lima_. _Doce e amarga, lima._ Tão diferente de... então lembrei-me de Ron.

Ron, o homem que eu amo. O homem que sempre esteve ao meu lado, o qual eu divido uma casa, um lar, uma história de vida. O meu marido. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Será que eu o estava traindo? Traindo-o com uma mulher... uma amiga. Luna. Por Merlim!

Eram muitas emoções em um curto espaço de tempo. Eu precisava de tempo para pensar, colocar as idéias em ordem, saber qual seria meu passo seguinte. Eu voltei minha atenção para a mesa onde as descobertas de Luna ainda estavam. Ela havia deixado tudo para trás.

Calma, repreendi-me. Eu preciso de calma agora. Não estou sendo eu mesma, querendo resolver tudo aqui e agora. Não. Respirei fundo, uma, duas vezes e me obriguei a agir com cautela. Lembrei que deveria avisar Papoula sobre a recente novidade e logo despachei uma coruja para Hogwarts. Arrumei a papelada em pilhas de ordem alfabética crescente. Ocupar minha mente com algo prático, ou inútil neste caso, era a melhor saída no momento. Meus lábios formigavam a simples lembrança do ocorrido. Decidi então, sair daquela sala e continuar o que eu estava fazendo antes da chegada de Luna.

A tarde decorreu em preparos de poções calmantes, soros fisiológicos e as poções de sono que eu havia retirado do estoque, mais cedo. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, se foi algo errado o que fizemos foi consensual. Eu quis. Luna quis. Disso, eu não me arrependia. Ah, como eu gostaria que Ron estivesse aqui comigo agora!

Mas eu estava sozinha. Sem Ron. Sem Luna.

_Continua…_

* * *

**Só um comentário aleatório: **O perfume de Luna, que Hermione tanto gosta, eu tirei de referência de _Escada_, uma fic de Ubiquirk, traduzida por Clau Snape; é uma fanfic Severus/Hermione, onde Severus diz que a Mione têm um cheiro cítrico de lima doce. Achei que Luna combinaria mais com a essência, como a _lima_ é bem doce-amargo como o tema do chall propõe. A fic se encontra no site da Floreios e Borrões, ficadica!

**Próximo Capítulo:** o encontro das duas depois do beijo. Será que Luna se arrependeu?


	7. Página Seis

_Página Seis_

Eu supus que Luna não apareceria na reunião que marquei com Papoula dois dias depois em Hogwarts. Eu me estapeei mentalmente à suposição infundada que meus temores diziam ser um fato. Contudo, todas as minhas idéias justificativas caíram por terra quando a vi cruzar as pesadas portas de carvalho da enfermaria.

Eu havia passado o fim de semana inteiro tentando compreender porque meus sentimentos por Luna haviam mudado tanto. Tanto que pouco sabia sobre o que sentia por ela... tanto a ponto de querer beijá-la meio a um abraço amistoso, _por Deus!_ Tudo foi tão rápido, impreciso, não sabia em que pensar, no que me basear. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não tinha as perguntas, muito menos as respostas.

Eu me agarrei à companhia de Ron desesperadamente, ele sempre fora tão péssimo em relação a sentimentos que não questionou a minha mudança súbita. Eu o agradeci interiormente por isso. Foram três dias tranqüilos e até divertidos onde cozinhei e o obriguei a me ajudar com a sobremesa.

"Se você quiser o pudim vai ter que ajudar, Ron! Ou não te ajudo a solucionar os gráficos de Aritmancia daquela papelada que vi você tentar traduzir para o QG dos aurores." – eu disse entre risos.

Eu me permiti esquecer dos problemas até que pudesse encontrar alguma base em que me apoiaria.

E agora eu estava ali, Luna a minha frente, seus olhos azuis a me fitar demoradamente e era como se todas as perguntas sem respostas pairassem entre nós duas.

Eu queria me afastar, eu queria me aproximar. Dizer coisas sem sentido que me desculpasse para com ela... eu não queria falar nada! Apenas suspirei resignada e assisti Luna e Papoula sentarem-se na mesa para começar a reunião.

000

Finda a reunião, tínhamos novas metas a cumprir com base nas descobertas de Luna que provaram ser verdadeiras e eficazes. Pilhas de livros para estudar, coletas de material para fazer, segredos, gráficos, tabelas, de tudo um pouco. Eu acompanhei com os olhos Papoula guardar os frascos com experimentos de ditamno e percebi que Luna fazia o mesmo. Olhamos-nos, falando quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Preciso falar com você." - "Podemos conversar?"

Assenti silenciosamente em resposta. Por um impulso sem hesitação, segurei sua mão a caminho da saída.

"Vamos dar uma volta pelo castelo, Papoula. Voltamos logo!"

O silêncio reinou durante todo o trajeto da enfermaria até os jardins da ala norte do Castelo, onde nos dirigíamos. A mão que segurava a de Luna suou, mas fiz questão de segurar seus dedos com firmeza para que ela não se desprendesse de mim. De repente, eu precisava do contato direto com Luna. O dia estava como todos os últimos: nublado, ameaçando uma forte chuva que nunca vinha a acontecer. Ventava gelado e agradeci o fato de ter trazido meu casaco. Luna olhava o céu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Fiquei curiosa sobre o motivo, mas não precisei profaná-la, Luna esclareceu minha pergunta muda.

"A professora Trelawney disse uma vez em aula que as estrelas podem indicar o futuro da humanidade." – Luna veio dizendo devagar, deitando-se no chão debaixo de uma frondosa árvore. – "... o que eu acho intrigante e sempre me preocupo em questionar é porque _só as estrelas_ podem ler o futuro..."

Luna olhou para mim com olhos questionadores, ignorando deliberadamente o seu conhecimento de que eu havia abandonado Adivinhação e tão pouco acreditava nessa lenda de futuro lido nos astros. Ela sorriu para mim e indicou com o dedo indicador as nuvens pesadas entre os galhos da árvore. O silêncio voltou a pairar entre nós. Eu de pé frente a árvore, Luna deitada no chão, o dedo em riste para o nada, somente o som do vento machucando os ouvidos.

"Então eu cheguei à conclusão de que..." – sua voz soou baixa após tantos minutos de contemplação – "as estrelas só indicam o nosso futuro porque existem as nuvens para revelar o presente. O passado já não nos interessa mais. Tudo o que passou só podemos tentar entender e aceitar. Temos que esperar a noite cair para ver o brilho das estrelas no futuro, mas o presente... não. Ele é o aqui, é o agora. É você e eu debaixo dessa árvore, tentando nos responder o que fizemos na sua sala três dias atrás."

O dedo de Luna ainda apontava para o céu, mas ela não olhava mais para o alto. Luna olhava para mim novamente, chamando-me com o olhar para que eu me aproximasse. Eu andei devagar, sentei ao seu lado de pernas cruzadas ao modo oriental e olhei para onde seu dedo apontava.

"O que você vê, Hermione?"

As nuvens pesadas estavam baixas e, talvez por isso, suas formações mostravam desenhos sem muito sentido para mim. Franzi o cenho em observação, porém, pouco distingui.

"Olhe aquela ali!" – senti seus dedos no meu pulso e Luna a ergueu para o alto como fizera a pouco, com a minha mão. "Ela me parece, no momento, um delicioso sundae de caramelo. O que será que isso quer dizer, huh?"

Eu ri um pouco mais relaxada e respondi observando a "nuvem-sorvete" ganhar vida diante dos meus olhos. "É muito provável que assaltemos a cozinha de Hogwarts para provar o tal sundae... mesmo que seja pleno inverno!"

Ela olhou para mim compreendendo que eu a havia entendido. Deitei ao seu lado imitando sua posição. Sua mão ainda segurava a minha, mas agora, apontava para diversas nuvens à esquerda de nós.

"Veja aquela... parece muito com a árvore em que estamos deitadas agora."

"E aquela outra parece o frasco de ditamno que madame Pomfrey guardou há pouco." - eu entrei na brincadeira.

Eu me deixei levar nas figuras altas, na voz de Luna, no vento gélido. O passado estava no passado, o futuro eu nunca desejei saber e o presente...

"Lembra-se daquela música que cantamos no jantar em sua casa? Aquela que ensinei ao Harry?"

"Sim, lembro."

"Eu consigo enxergá-la tão viva agora!" – e Luna pôs-se a cantar baixinho, como alguém que receia perturbar a paz quieta dos jardins de Hogwarts _– "Imagine there's no heaven… __It's easy if you try... No hell below us... Above only sky… Imagine all the people… Living for today…" _

000

"Luna…?"

"Unh?" – ela resmungou sonolenta.

"Eu só queria te dizer que não me arrependo."

"Eu também não, Hermione" – ela respondeu com um olho aberto semi-cerrado – "Eu também não."

Eu girei o corpo no gramado apoiando-me nos cotovelos para vê-la melhor. Devagar, meus lábios encontraram os delas e eu sorri.

O presente... eu estava vivendo agora.

_Continua…_

* * *

N/A: Imagine de John Lennon não é a cara da Luna? Tá, talvez só eu mesmo acho... XD

**Próximo Capítulo:** mais pesquisas, mais observações furtivas… mais beijos.


	8. Página Sete

_Página Sete_

Eu acordei essa manhã com um anseio imenso de caminhar pelo parque. O tempo havia melhorado um pouco e com isso não seria tão desagradável andar ao ar livre, sem correr o risco de chegar ensopada de chuva no hospital.

Apanhei duas torradas e após um gole de suco de abóbora, saí de casa. Havia um parque no itinerário de casa ao St. Mungus, mas por razões desconhecidas eu nunca o frequentei. Decidi mudar essa situação assim que acordei.

Eu estava feliz. Feliz por várias razões, diversos significados, o meu sorriso desde o dia em Hogwarts tinha a capacidade de brotar muito fácil nos meus lábios. Eu e Luna havíamos ficado mais próximas ao longo daquela conversa e eu sentia-me feliz por isso também.

O tempo que passávamos juntas aumentara, era Luna que eu via primeiro assim que pisava em St. Mungus, era Luna também que eu via por último ao sair de lá. Entre livros, pacientes, almoço, pesquisas e jantar, Luna e eu estávamos sempre juntas.

Uma semana depois que conversamos sob aquela árvore em Hogwarts, eu me flagrei observando-a deliberadamente. Se eu ainda estava confusa sobre tudo? Sim, era inevitável. Mas Luna tinha a capacidade de me fazer ver tudo com outros olhos. Uma maneira mais simples de se solucionar algo aparentemente sem solução. Luna era um enigma, uma esfinge e eu, como sempre fui em toda minha vida, não fugiria desse desafio.

Eu tinha vontade de beijá-la mais uma vez. E outra e outra até que fosse possível decorar cada gosto exótico de uma Luna mais exótica ainda. Lima e tantas outras frutas. Tantas outras.

Ela percebeu meu olhar e sorriu para mim, levantando a cabeça da mão onde apoiava-se, ligeiramente. Senti-me ridiculamente corada, mas, determinada não desviei o olhar. Ela comentou algo apontando para o livro que eu deveria estar concentrada.

"O que foi, Hermione? Não consegue se concentrar?" - ela perguntara.

"Não. Sim. Não era exatamente no livro que eu estava pensando."

"Sobre o quê então?" - ela perguntou com curiosidade.

"O dia que nos beijamos." - reparei o quanto sua face pálida corou ao me ouvir replicar sua pergunta. De curiosidade passou a embaraçamento e depois, para minha surpresa, divertimento. Ergui a sobrancelha intrigada e perguntei consciente de que, dependendo de sua resposta, eu era a próxima a ficar corada. - "Porque está rindo?"

"Pensei que você não tocaria mais no assunto. Por um momento, achei que fosse algo embaraçante para você."

Eu estava certa, afinal de contas. Meu rosto esquentou a cada palavra sua, mas, diferentemente do que achei que faria, eu queria aquela conversa, mesmo achando que tudo era muito recente.

"Eu disse à você, Luna: não me arrependi, minha decisão não mudou. Deve ter percebido que nos tornamos mais próximas nestes 7 dias, embora tudo seja decorrente do projeto. Eu..."

Larguei a pena que estava segurando na mesa e afastei a cadeira para trás. Luna largou o livro, fitando-me com interesse. Senti minhas mãos formigarem.

"Você acha que o que fizemos foi errado?"

"Não." - eu respondi bem rápido.

Luna baixou os olhos para a mesa entre nós, afastei a sensação de que o que ela falaria não seria de meu agrado. Ela uniu as mãos no silêncio que se formou, e, antes de qualquer palavra sua, eu estava ao seu lado, segurando as suas mãos nas minhas. "Eu não quero que se sinta culpada por nada. Foi consensual, entende? Você não me obrigou a nada e..." - eu hesitei um pouco antes de confessar - "e, se você não tivesse feito, eu teria. Eu quis o beijo, Luna. Eu quis."

"Isso é loucura. Você sabe disso, não é?"

"É, eu sei."

"E estranho, também."

Eu sorri em resposta. Movi minha mão sobre a sua, sentindo minha pele absorver o calor da dela, devagar. Luna tocou, com a outra mão, o meu rosto, de uma maneira tão leve e sadia que me fez fechar os olhos enlevada. Era apenas toque de pele, simples, carícia mútua e novamente consensual. Permitida. Apertei de leve a mão sobre a minha, de modo que fosse tão singelo como Luna me tocava. Toques de pele. Senti-me nas nuvens com tanta suavidade. Estremeci ao que sua mão deslizou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha e abri os olhos para vê-la se aproximar de mim. Não passou de suavidade, os nossos lábios se encontrarem uma vez mais, para meu deleite. Não passou de toques, mas foi tão arrebatador quanto o mais rude dos toques.

Pele e lábios.

000

Pulei um galho de árvore no parque, ao me lembrar da sensação daquele beijo. Pele formigante. Meus dedos ganharam, novamente, o caminho para os meus lábios ao me lembrar da sensação. Era apenas pele, por Deus, como poderia ter tanto impacto assim, eu não poderia saber. Mas tinha e isso bastava por ora.

Foi inevitável, todavia, não comparar a leveza de Luna com a impaciência de Ron. Ele era afobado, de um jeito divertido, mas conhecer um lado romântico e sedutor por parte dele, eu sabia ser impossível. Luna, porém... Eu amo Ron, sempre amei, mas estava encantada por demais com as descobertas que meu corpo sentia à simples presença de Luna. Era totalmente diferente e desconfortável querer compará-los. _Errado_, gritava à minha frente a simples menção de pensar no assunto, como agora.

Querer sentir tudo no toque de Ron era errado, pois eu sabia o quão impossível era isso. Para qualquer um. Mas... querer encontrar outros sentidos em Luna era mais errado ainda. Era traição e era redondamente errado.

Porque eu ainda continuava a negar as certezas e fazer o errado, não queria pensar sobre isso.

_Continua…_

* * *

N/A: **Sandy Mione**, obrigada por me corrigir. Já arrumei lá e também adicionei algumas notas nos capítulos anteriores que eu havia esquecido. Beijos.

**Próximo Capítulo:** Xenofilio Lovegood aparece em Saint Mungus mais uma vez… desacordado. Luna faz um pedido para Hermione.


	9. Página Oito

_Página Oito_

Joshua, um enfermeiro estagiário de St. Mungus bateu à minha porta quando eu estava entretida na medida exata de salamandras necessárias para o preparo de poções analgésicas. Arfando por ar, ele gaguejou.

"Há um paciente seu no pronto socorro, Dra. Weasley. Chegou há dez minutos mas não conseguimos fazê-lo acordar. A sua amiga está lá embaixo com ele, pediu que a chamasse urgente."

"Qual o nome do paciente, Joshua?" - eu disse já caminhando para o elevador, apressada.

"Senhor Xenofilio Lovegood."

Eu parei estática, meu jaleco branco suspenso no ar com apenas uma das mangas vestida, pois eu havia momentaneamente esquecido de colocá-lo. Meus olhos se arregalaram a medida que processava a informação.

"LUNA!"

Eu corri corredor afora. Alguma coisa grave deveria ter acontecido para que o sr. Xeno não estivesse acordado, os curandeiros não conseguissem acordá-lo por quaisquer meios e Luna tenha vindo requisitar minha ajuda. Não percebi que havia deixado o estagiário para trás.

Ao adentrar a sala de emergência eu os avistei. Deitado na maca de emergência, o sr. Lovegood estava pálido e desacordado, Luna derramava lágrimas silenciosas ao lado dele.

"Qual o procedimento até agora, Joshua?" - eu perguntei, varinha em punho. Procurei o olhar de Luna, ela concordou ainda em silêncio, se afastando para me dar espaço livre ao lado de Lovegood. Ouvi as providências tomadas pela equipe de emergência na voz do estagiário enquanto lançava feitiços examinadores por todo o corpo do pai de Luna.

Nada.

"Ele não acorda, Hermione." - ouvi a voz fraca de Luna ao meu lado. "Ontem a noite, ele me disse que estava cansado e foi se deitar muito antes do seu horário normal. Hoje pela manhã ele teve febre e desmaiou após uma tontura muito forte. Ele... ele não acorda"

Abracei Luna pelos ombros, tentando confortá-la. "Nós vamos acordá-lo, não se preocupe. Joshua, leve-o para cima, em um quarto perto da minha sala, por favor. Vamos tentar feitiços derivados de _Enervate_ e semelhantes. Luna, vamos comigo lá para cima, vou lhe ministrar uma poção calmante."

Tirei-a de lá antes que Luna visse seu pai ser encaminhado pelos enfermeiros. Pouco depois de deixá-la medicada e um pouco mais calma, deixei a sala e fui ao encontro de minha equipe. No quarto do Sr. Lovegood, ele ainda estava desacordado e uma enfermeira erguia a varinha para ele, um contrafeitiço detector de feitiços do sono, percebi.

Ajudei a enfermeira, tomando a frente dos feitiços, duas varinhas em conjunto trabalham melhor. Ele abriu os olhos cansado, bons minutos depois, após uma outra série de contrafeitiços estimulantes. Suspirei aliviada.

"Bem vindo de volta, Sr. Xeno." - falei baixinho. "Como se sente?"

"Confuso. Onde estou?"

"Em Saint Mungus. Sua filha o trouxe para cá quando desmaiou em sua casa. Sente tonturas, enjôo, dor de cabeça?"

"Um pouco de tudo. O que aconteceu comigo?"

"Tente se acalmar, por favor. Eu vou fazer alguns exames e assim que tivermos os resultados, trago-os para o senhor. Vou chamar Luna e avisar que já acordou. Com licença."

Sai do quarto com cenho franzido, o tom fraco de Lovegood denotava cansaço extremo, seus movimentos lentos me pareceram pesados, com esforço. Avisei Luna de que seu pai acordara e a acompanhei até o quarto antes de preparar algumas poções para alguns testes específicos.

000

Luna estava arrasada. Lovegood já estava internado há duas semanas e não conseguimos diagnosticar nada relevante. Luna, eu percebi, era a sombra da personalidade de dias atrás. Seus olhos apresentavam olheiras profundas, o cansaço era evidente no seu caminhar e o sorriso... há tempos não os via. Além da saúde do pai, eu também me preocupava com o sofrimento da filha na mesma proporção.

"Hermione," - ela me chamou quando estávamos no consultório – "você desconfia de que seja alguma doença trouxa?"

Eu engoli em seco. Sim, essa era a minha maior dúvida e preocupação, praticamente uma certeza concreta, mas eu relutava em admitir. Admitir, neste caso, era profanar em voz alta os meus medos e, acima de tudo, não conseguir salvar o pai de Luna. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas, mas pela precariedade de nossos tratamentos, relutava em ir por estes meios, pois não poderia agir livremente. Se fosse diagnosticado uma enfermidade trouxa, o sr. Lovegood corria o sério risco de não ter um tratamento eficaz dentro de um hospital bruxo. Eu teria que encontrar algo dentro da bruxidade que o salvaria, e isso eu sabia que não encontraria facilmente.

Ergui os olhos para Luna, sentada à minha frente, encarando-me com preocupação. Soltei na mesa os resultados nulos, mais uma bateria de exames que não deram em nada e me aproximei dela. Seus olhos apagados estavam rasos d'água.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que sim, Luna." - suspirei, obrigando-me a ser sincera com ela. "É quase certeza, mas não posso afirmar nada por enquanto. Os exames não mostram nada relevante."

Ela meneou a cabeça em reposta afirmativa, quieta. Uma lágrima rolou no rosto pálido, igualmente silenciosa. Eu não suportei vê-la tão desamparada. Ajoelhei à sua frente, apertando suas mãos nas minhas, firme. Tão diferente dos toques que trocamos antes. Da suavidade do toque da pele, agora eu procurava ampará-la, mostrar coragem, determinação, força.

Força.

"Você acha que..." - ela hesitou. "Você acha que... pelos nossos estudos até agora... é possível encontrar uma cura?"

"Precisamos primeiro realizar exames para descobrir de qual doença se trata. Eu suspeito de qual seja, mas prefiro me tornar neutra até ter certeza absoluta. Eu... preciso de tempo. Eu preciso de tempo" - e eu estava tremendo.

Não era nada fácil. Os sintomas que o senhor Lovegood apresentava era bem típicos. Eu mobilizei uma equipe inteira para relatar qualquer sintoma ou desconforto que ele viesse a ter dentro do hospital. Não permiti que saísse de lá até ter uma base, pelo menos uma prévia que fosse onde eu poderia começar a agir. Seu estado era grave: sonolência, cansaço, fraqueza, desmaios. Ele havia emagrecido muito desde a última vez que o vi, ainda sob os efeitos de sua aventura com o Bufador de Chifre Enrugado, parecia décadas atrás.

Senti os lábios de Luna contra os meus, da forma mais doce e melancólica que já sentira ser beijada. Um beijo com sabor de saudade, com sabor de tristeza. Eu deveria estar consolando Luna. Era o contrário do que acontecia.

Eu abri os olhos, longe de adivinhar quando os fechei, para vê-la ajoelhada como eu, as mãos segurando meu rosto de modo que a encarasse sem desviar de seus olhos manchados de lágrimas. Sua voz saiu firme, mas baixa.

"Eu confio em você, Hermione. Sabe que pode me pedir ajuda quando precisar, não vou me opor a nada do que decidir. Mas... por favor, Hermione... salve a vida do meu pai."

_Continua…_

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** a história volta de onde o prólogo parou: a descoberta da leucemia. Mas espere... Hermione está saindo de casa?


	10. Página Nove

_Página Nove_

O toque na porta chamou minha atenção. Ergui a cabeça assustada, já sabendo de quem se tratava.

"Entre, Luna."

Limpei meu rosto com as mãos, sabia o quanto deveria estar vermelho por meu choro. Luna me olhou quieta, sentou-se na mesma mesa já tão comum entre nós, enquanto eu apanhava o exame timbrado do chão, sem poder falar nada, sem voz alguma.

Luna tomou o papel tão logo estava ao seu alcance e leu, o exame definitivo da enfermidade que acometia seu pai.

Um silêncio opressor nos envolveu. O frio lá fora ajudou a tornar tudo mais sufocado, difícil de lidar. Com um tempo terrivelmente longo para nós duas, a voz de Luna soou fraca.

"Leucemia?"

"Sim," - respirei fundo, procurando ser objetiva. "Leucemia linfóide crônica. É um tipo de leucemia mais comum nos idosos, embora não haja uma causa específica para a doença se manifestar."

"Uma doença de origem sanguínea... Eu li um pouco sobre ela em algumas etapas do projeto."

"Exatamente. Eu suspeito que seu pai a tenha adquirido durante a última expedição que fez. Estranhei que aqueles hematomas no corpo dele não eram comuns, por isso demoramos para curá-las. De qualquer forma, não foi o que aconteceu. Apenas encobrimos os hematomas, por assim dizer... não os eliminamos de seu corpo como achamos que aconteceu."

"Não estou conseguindo entender, Hermione."

"Lembra-se de quando o trouxe aqui depois de sua viagem? Uma intoxicação de um suposto Bufador de Chifre Enrugado?" - bufei com a lembrança de minha estupidez na época - "Uma das causas da Leucemia é a contaminação por certos tipos de vírus ou até mesmo radiação, poluição. Acredito que ele esteja doente desde àquela época... mas, como é uma doença relativamente silenciosa, não detectei nada, sequer desconfiei."

Eu estava arrasada. Meus músculos doíam de tensão. Lembrei de que horas atrás, antes de pegar os exames precisos do sr. Lovegood, eu o examinei e não sai contente de lá. Ele estava muito debilitado, fraco e a febre que o havia acometido nestas últimas horas, não cedia.

E agora estamos aqui, relatando fatos, circunstâncias. Luna agarrou a xícara de chá que conjurei, com tanta força que supus que a porcelana não agüentaria a pressão. E agora ela estava chorando.

Diferentemente, da conversa que tivemos antes, este choro era angustiado, sofrido.

_Luna, por favor, não perca as esperanças._ Não tive coragem de interromper. Ela precisava desse momento.

Lembrei de meus pais; minha vida trouxa ao lado deles, filha única e amada. Aos onze anos eu fui para Hogwarts, deslumbrada com um mundo novo de conhecimento, diante dos meus olhos curiosos. Meus pais, por motivos óbvios, poderiam impedir que sua filha conhecesse sozinha este mundo desconhecido, de nada se opuseram, pelo contrário. Meus pais sempre me auxiliaram a tomar minhas decisões, escolher meus caminhos, dizer o que era bom ou o ruim para mim.

Durante a guerra, mais uma vez, acataram minha decisão de se refugiarem em outro continente, como anônimos, esquecendo-se da filha para terem uma chance de sobrevivência. Luna não teve nada disso. Ao contrário de mim, não teve uma família unida por muito tempo. A mãe morrera de forma trágica diante dos seus olhos. Sua única família era o seu pai, deitado no leito do hospital.

Luna estava sozinha.

Por fim, no silêncio mórbido das paredes brancas, ela falou interrompendo minhas lembranças.

"Nós vamos fazer alguma coisa, não vamos?"

"Sim, Luna. Nós vamos."

Eu tinha convicção na minha voz.

000

Desarmei os feitiços habituais de proteção de minha casa e encontrei Ron dormindo no sofá da sala. A lareira estava quase apagada, sinal de que estava ali há muito tempo. Sentei ao seu lado, pousando uma mão no seu ombro, tentando acordá-lo.

"Ron, acorde."

Ele abriu os olhos na minha décima tentativa e alguns toques rudes no seu ombro, depois, em vista de que um toque apenas não foi suficiente. Esperei-o situar-se até me avistar ao seu lado. Eu o beijei nos lábios antes de acrescentar.

"Precisamos conversar."

Segurei a sua mão, arrastei-o até o nosso quarto, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras que usaria. Eu estava disposta a me aprofundar cem por cento nas pesquisas para salvar Lovegood e isso significava abrir mão da minha rotina diária. Não queria pensar que, por esta razão, eu estaria me afastando de Ron e convivendo mais com Luna, quando meus sentimentos andavam tão ambíguos ultimamente. Não. Minha prioridade era focar a saúde do meu paciente. Era para isso a minha conversa com Ron, era para este fim que o encarava neste momento, esperando minha resposta.

"Isso significa que você está se mudando para Saint Mungus?"

Eu segurei os punhos para conter meu nervosismo.

"Não, Ron. Eu não estou de mudança. Por favor, entenda. Há um paciente meu em perigo, há uma amiga nossa que estimo muito sofrendo com tudo isso. Eu tenho de ajudá-los..."

"... É o seu dever como curandeira." - ele completou por mim.

"Sim." - suspirei aliviada.

Ron manteve-se quieto enquanto eu separava livros em uma pequena pilha.

"... Mas essa sua ajuda vai te tirar de casa por 24 horas, 7 dias da semana..."

"Eu vou voltar, Ron. Não estou te abandonando ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu estarei aqui, eventualmente. Eu quero salvar o sr. Lovegood, quero ver o sorriso de Luna outra vez... para isso, é preciso estar presente o tempo todo ao lado deles. Por favor, entenda. Eu larguei todos os estudos nas mãos de madame Pomfrey diante da saúde do sr. Lovegood e agora, mais que nunca eu tenho que descobrir uma maneira dentro destas pesquisas para salvá-lo. Sei que lá está a resposta. Não posso fazer isso, estando aqui." – não queria que aquilo se tornasse uma discussão.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, concordando, para meu alívio. O ato dele me fez notar suas orelhas vermelhas.

"A Luna... como ela tem enfrentado isso? Deve ser uma barra para ela."

"Luna é forte, sempre soubemos disso. É ela quem está me auxiliando a descobrir uma cura."

Ron aproximou-se de mim e pediu que sentasse ao seu lado na nossa cama. Corri as mãos pelo seu rosto, tentando acalmá-lo e me acalmar também. Meu coração batia acelerado em vê-lo triste com minha decisão. Todos nós estávamos tristes.

"Você e Luna ficaram mais próximas."

Não era uma pergunta. Olhei Ron com o canto do olho, tentando enxergar na sua expressão o que aquela afirmação queria dizer. Não vi acusação nem ressentimento, o que me fez criar um nó na garganta. Ron não sabia de nada, pouco desconfiava da minha relação com Luna. Senti-me culpada mais uma vez. Mas agora, a minha decisão de permanecer ao lado dele era concreta e nem mesmo Ron me faria mudar de idéia.

Ele ainda me olhava esperando uma resposta.

"Sim. Luna e eu temos uma…" - eu gaguejei. - "uma espécie de amizade curiosa." – reprimi uma careta à minha resposta estúpida.

Ron abafou uma risada pelo nariz. Eu reprimi um suspiro de alívio. Ele estava apenas curioso, nada mais.

"Luna é legal." - se limitou a dizer. Pouco depois de um silêncio breve, estávamos recolhendo algumas mudas de roupa em uma mala.

Antes de ter tudo o que precisaria em mãos, Ron me beijou nos lábios me transmitindo confiança.

"O sr. Lovegood está em boas mãos. Eu confio em você, Mione. Cuide bem dos Lovegood."

Eu senti que algo havia se partido dentro de mim. Estava resoluta na minha decisão, porém, alguma coisa dentro do meu ser desejava o contrário. Ouvir Ron me dizer aquelas palavras me pôs a par de toda a responsabilidade que eu estava destinada. Ron não aceitara a minha ida para o hospital, mas acatara, sabendo que era um pequeno sacrifício dele para ajudar os amigos. De uma forma um tanto deturpada, eu estava trocando Ron por Luna e os motivos para isso, eram ambíguos para mim.

Foi com um soluço preso que beijei Ron nos lábios, prometendo que não tardaria a voltar para casa.

"Mande lembranças minhas à Luna e ao sr. Xeno. Melhoras à ele."

Aparatei para o hospital, não tão confiante como antes. Eu não tinha ao menos uma base concreta para começar um tratamento específico. Por grande parte do dia, eu fiquei a par de todas as evoluções dos gráficos de madame Pomfrey sobre as doenças sanguíneas. Era a nossa meta de agora em diante.

_Continua…_

* * *

Obrigada: **Sandy Mione.**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Hermione tem uma desagradável conversa com Xenofilio Lovegood.


	11. Página Dez

_Página Dez_

Espalhei as tabelas de avanços sobre a mesa do meu consultório com esperança renovada. Tudo estava se tornando próspero. Relatórios sobre o estado do senhor Lovegood chegavam à minha mão de hora em hora, à medida que, com base nos resultados, eu adicionava ou excluía alguns ingredientes que me ajudariam.

Estava certa de que uma poção era o procedimento mais correto. Uma poção que viesse a ter benefício na corrente sanguínea, que eliminasse de vez os efeitos nocivos do cancro no sangue do paciente. Risquei da lista alguns itens inúteis e pus a estudar os que eu acreditava ter agentes anestésicos curativos contra a leucemia.

Foi então que Luna bateu a porta.

"Hermione, papai quer conversar com você."

Eu franzi a testa, questionando. Visitei Xeno durante a parte da manhã, ele parecia estar bem disposto, até um pouco mais corado, o que era um bom sinal.

"O que houve, Luna?" - perguntei cautela. Luna estava nervosa, torcia as mãos com força. Em duas passadas estava à sua frente, questionando seu olhar assustado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está pálida."

"Papai... ele está-" - e então eu não escutei sua voz. Suas mãos seguraram meus braços com força, ela balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro, como que negando algo do qual eu desconhecia. Estreitei-a entre os meus braços, pois os soluços secos aumentaram de tamanho. Só a soltei para abrir a porta do quarto de Xenofilio Lovegood, alguns corredores depois. Soltei a respiração retida ao constatar meu paciente deitado, lendo a última edição do Pasquim, sem agravante algum no seu quadro clínico.

"Ah, olá, doutora Weasley. Eu a estava esperando."

"Pois não, senhor Lovegood, sou toda ouvidos."

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, enquanto Luna se acomodava na poltrona ao lado da cama. Segui seus movimentos, observando como segurou delicadamente as mãos do pai entre as suas. Ela ainda estava nervosa, trêmula, pois não olhou nos olhos do pai, reparei. Dissimulei meu desconforto com uma expressão mais "profissional", pois sabia o quanto me trairia ao vê-la tão frágil. Luna nunca foi frágil.

Ergui a cabeça para observar Lovegood fitando-me fixamente. Apanhei o último relatório dos enfermeiros ao pé de sua cama, registrando vagamente o seu conteúdo, o silêncio do quarto deixava-me inquieta. Ele enfim começou a falar.

"Minha Luna contou-me sobre o projeto de vocês de interação medicinal entre bruxos e trouxas. Achei um estudo deveras interessante."

"Sim," - eu sorri nervosa. Levantei o rosto da prancheta para olhá-lo mais abertamente. "É um estudo complicado, mas têm rendido frutos. Está sendo muito produtivo."

Algo me dizia que eu não gostaria nada de ouvir aquela conversa. Tive certeza, porém, ao ouvir sua próxima pergunta. O modo como me olhava era desconcertante.

"Um estudo complicado? Em que sentido, doutora?"

"É um estudo pioneiro. Como tudo o que é pioneiro, estamos enfrentando algumas barreiras para aceitação na bruxidade. Tudo é muito novo ainda, mas acredito que não tenhamos dificuldades quando as pesquisas se tornarem conclusivas e positivas."

"Entendo... eu vou direito ao ponto então, Dra. Weasley. A partir de hoje, não a quero mais como minha curandeira responsável"

"Desculpe, sr. Lovegood..." - eu sentia-me perder a cor rapidamente. "mas, o que... isso tem a ver com o seu tratamento?"

"Você poderia me responder essa pergunta mais facilmente, eu acredito."

"Não estou entendendo..."

"Eu não estou disposto a me submeter à tratamentos não-bruxos, doutora. Admiro e agradeço muito a sua dedicação para comigo, mas seus métodos são perigosos para minha saúde." - ele pausou, esperando uma réplica da minha parte, mas fui incapaz de articular uma palavra sequer. Ele continuou no meu silêncio. "Não aceito a idéia de ter minha pele cortada e costurada por agulhas ou sabe-se lá o que os médicos trouxas fazem com seus bonecos-pacientes. Eu sou um bruxo e quero ser tratado como tal."

"Papai," - Luna interrompeu. "Hermione não fez nada que o prejudicasse até o momento. Nada passa de suposições. O senhor bem viu todos os feitiços e poções que Hermione usou no senhor. Nunca saímos do estágio bruxo de tratamento, nem nunca-"

"Mas você me contou sobre as idéias deturpadas de sua amiga, Luna" - ele a interrompeu. "Não consigo acreditar que minha filha concorde com estes métodos bárbaros!"

"Não são métodos bárbaros, senhor Lovegood!" - repliquei com energia, minha voz de volta diante daquele argumento preconceituoso. "São tratamentos eficazes e dão resultado. A minha função neste projeto é encontrar uma maneira de reverter esse quadro para o nosso mundo... de uma forma que-"

"Então eu posso entender, por assim dizer, que eu sou uma espécie de cobaia para o seu projeto? Um... rato de laboratório?"

Eu corei, inflamada. Raiva beirava o meu alto controle como uma bomba relógio preste a explodir. Uma parte ínfima do meu inconsciente registrou aquela constatação como verdadeira; a verdade nua e crua, na sua fase mais transparente. Eu fizera do meu paciente um rato de laboratório! Eu me senti corar mais intensamente, porém, boa parte de meus princípios como pessoa e curandeira profissional não admitiria tal afronta. Eu estava lutando para encontrar uma forma de salvá-lo, consciente de que era a única maneira dentro do mundo bruxo... porém, eu não tinha respostas para ele.

Muito menos para mim.

Eu meneei a cabeça em resposta forçada, calando minhas convicções que teimavam sair e avistei uma Luna igualmente corada, que olhava para o colo, o olhar vazio de volta a sua forma etérea de despreocupação. Antes que eu alcançasse a maçaneta da porta, Lovegood quebrou o silêncio pesado, mais uma vez.

"Eventualmente, Dra. Weasley, a doutora vai descobrir que mudanças na bruxidade são lentas em demasia. Não vimos com bons olhos os avanços tecnológicos e científicos da comunidade trouxa."

_Continua…_

* * *

aperta o Roonil obrigada pela review fofa, lindo!

**Próximo Capítulo**: Hermione está mais que disposta a contradizer esse preconceito. De que lado está Luna? Ao lado do pai enfermo? Ou junto de Hermione – a única capaz de salva-lo?


	12. Página Onze

_Página Onze_

Talvez fosse uma mera vontade de contradizer o pai de Luna, eu estava mais que disposta a provar para ele o quanto estava errado. Provaria o quanto minhas suposições eram verdadeiras e o ajudariam, mostraria que o progresso neste campo seria de grande valia para todos os bruxos.

Estava enfrentando um obstáculo que, sabia eu, pouquíssimos bruxos haviam conseguido superá-lo. Eu estava certa que conseguiria. Estava certa.

Designei uma outra equipe para acompanhar os avanços de Lovegood assim que saí do quarto. Fumegava de raiva à simples lembrança da conversa. Ele apenas não aceitou minha ajuda, como também condenou os métodos que usei, dizendo serem perigosos para um bruxo. Apesar de ter me afastado de Lovegood, não parei com as pesquisas.

Eu provaria que estava certa.

Arrastei a cadeira para trás e fui em direção a estante de livros. Na última semana separei alguns livros de madame Pomfrey: _Magia do Sangue; Parentes de Sangue e Azarações Relacionadas._ Até os trouxas sabiam que magia de sangue era algo a ser temido. Todavia, eu precisava compreender o modo que os bruxos viam os feitiços consangüíneos para agir com mais cautela. Compreendendo a visão deles, eu saberia como proceder e agir de agora em diante.

Os livros eram interessantes. Não se tratavam de Artes das Trevas, como jugüei a princípio, eram mais voltados para heranças, poderes hereditários, afins. Testaria os exemplos de poções descritas neles para adicionar aos meus relatórios, posteriormente.

Uma batida na porta tirou-me a atenção do trabalho. "Entre."

"Hermione?"

Ergui a cabeça assim logo reconheci a voz suave. Luna estava parada à porta, cautelosa em entrar.

"Entre, Luna" - convidei. Não havia percebido o quanto senti a sua falta. Ela fechou a porta logo atrás de si, e me encarou silenciosa. Senti sua relutância em falar primeiro, mas para ser sincera comigo mesma, o descontentamento que sentia pelo pai de Luna não se estendia a ela. "Você está bem?"

Ela sorriu-me tímida, ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha, escolhendo, visivelmente, suas palavras. No entanto, eu não as queria ouvir, sabia de antemão qual seriam elas: desculpas. Antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, puxei-a para a cadeira mais próxima, ao meu lado.

"Você não me deve desculpas, Luna. Sei que não teve nada a ver com a decisão do seu pai, eu _vi_. Eu me sinto ofendida, mas também o ofendi, então não existe mais nada a se justificar... eu-"

"Eu te devo desculpas sim. Acreditei que papai pudesse gostar de saber o que tínhamos feito até agora. Sempre fomos contra todos os preconceitos, abrimos mão de fatos importantes para a sociedade para mostrar na nossa revista o que achamos interessante. Preconceito nunca fez parte da nossa vida, pelo menos, não entre nós dois, dentro de casa. Eu não o entendo..."

Eu, ao contrário de Luna, o entendia perfeitamente. Não era o fato de ser contra o preconceito geral da sociedade, era o próprio preconceito em si. Ser da esquerda, mostrar o que todos pensam ser bobagem como manchete de jornal os fazia ser ridicularizados por todos, mas pelo o que eu conhecia, Xenofilio Lovegood nunca se importou com isso. O preconceito maior era dele mesmo.

Medo, eu tinha quase certeza, era a palavra certa para defini-lo no momento.

"O que você vai fazer agora"? - Luna me perguntou.

Olhei para ela, antes de responder. "Eu não desisti das pesquisas. Estou em um estágio avançado, falta pouco para encaixar todos os detalhes restantes. Não vou desistir faltando tão pouco."

Ela afirmou ante minha determinação. "Eu vou tentar convencer o meu pai, Hermione. Ele tem que ouvir a voz da razão. O que os curandeiros estão fazendo de nada adiantaram, apenas continuaram com os mesmos procedimentos que você estava fazendo. Nada mudou, nada melhorou. Ele está estável, mas tudo indica que pode regredir de uma hora para outra se nada for feito..."

"É bom saber que confia em mim, Luna." - disse com sinceridade, um calorzinho gostoso dançando no peito. "Eu ainda vou precisar de sua ajuda, se quiser me ajudar."

O abraço que Luna me deu, foi sua resposta positiva ao meu convite. Um abraço forte, intenso. Dessa vez, foi eu quem procurou os lábios dela, e fui aceita sem resistência. Não havia dado conta do quanto senti falta do beijo de Luna até senti-lo outra vez.

_Continua…_

* * *

Obrigada: **Milo-sama!** Bem, agora estamos na reta final. Só falta mais dois capítulos.

**Próximo Capítulo:** começa o preparo da difícil poção.


	13. Página Doze

_Página Doze_

"Sementes de girassol desidratado moídos em um destilador. Raízes de linhaça picadas em diagonal. Raízes do oriente, de sumo contra venenos do sangue pré-cozidas em poções simples e, as mesmas raízes, fervidas em sangue de dragão, propriedade dois mantidas em 23 graus acima da ebulição... Hermione, temos os ingredientes trouxas da poção à espera."

"Certo, agora o próximo passo são os ingredientes bruxos. Luna, mantenha a varinha em punho enquanto madame Pomfrey toma notas de cada etapa que concluirmos. Vai ser demorado, e temos que agir em conjunto agora."

"Estamos prontas. Pode começar" - ouvi Luna e Papoula falarem ao mesmo tempo.

Fechei os olhos e mantive-me ereta na bancada de preparo de poções da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Depois de tantas tentativas frustadas, estava confiante que essa seria a última tentativa. A definitiva. Dos livros de Papoula, eu e Luna tomamos notas e montamos gráficos conforme os testes com as raízes do oriente que Luna descobriu foram satisfatórios. Qualquer erro nos cálculos poderia ser visto e analisados nas poções desastrosas, o que confesso, foram muitas. Meses e meses de erros, com o sr. Lovegood cada vez mais debilitado na sua condição, irredutível em se manter afastado de mim, não nos desanimaram a continuar.

Hoje estávamos reunidas aqui, a exemplo da sugestão de Papoula de nos reunirmos em Hogwarts, pois seria longe de qualquer interrupção, para definirmos mais um teste para a nova poção. Abri os olhos e com um _Incendio_ a chama abaixo do caldeirão de latão, acendeu. Ajustei os relógios para contagem de tempo, adagas necessárias e comecei o preparo. A receita era complicada, precisaríamos de duas pessoas para que tudo tivesse êxito. Eu fui designada a manter a poção para que não desandasse e Luna, auxiliaria nos feitiços auxiliares da poção. Movimentos lentos, mas bem executados eram essenciais na elaboração desta.

Pela minha lista, os ingredientes de origem bruxa, deveriam ser adicionados primeiro. Quando as suas propriedades mágicas somadas adquiriam um tom róseo à poção, seria a hora exata de adicionar os itens trouxas, junto ao feitiço de Luna. Os itens que escolhi para a poção era todos de origem terrestre, colhidos na terra e que por alguma razão ajudavam em outras áreas medicinais para estancar um sangramento. Órgãos internos de animais, antídotos contra veneno de mordidas, até plantas carnívoras. Algumas raízes e sementes de plantas que causavam hemorragia, também foram úteis. A poção ganhou o tom rosa e o próximo estágio era cozinhá-la por 30 minutos.

Luna ergueu os olhos para mim, ao que viu a poção seguir seu caminho certo, até aquele momento. Retribui seu olhar conduzindo-a se aproximar da bancada. "Segure a varinha firme, enquanto eu adiciono os ingredientes trouxas. Execute o encantamento em voz baixa e assim que ela ficar azul claro, aumente um pouco o ritmo da voz."

Trinta minutos depois, como o esperado, todos os ingredientes estavam no caldeirão; a voz de Luna encantando a poção era ouvida junto ao crepitar das raízes dentro do caldeirão. Seus movimentos lentos e calculados faziam sombras nas paredes da enfermaria. Acompanhei com os lábios mudos as suas palavras; no momento exato que o relógio marcou quinze minutos de fervura, eu entoei o feitiço, auxiliando Luna no processo. Duas varinhas em punho, sobre o caldeirão borbulhante.

Entoamos o encantamento por sete minutos cravados. A poção agora tinha a cor esperada, que eu estava correta em afirmar ser amarelo ouro, conforme os apontamentos diziam ser a cor certa. Papoula limpou o suor do rosto vermelho e nos sorriu com entusiasmo. A poção conduziria sozinha agora por mais duas horas.

_Conseguimos!_

000

Alisei meu pescoço, sentindo-o tenso. Estava cansada, exausta. Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam vazios, aparentemente todos os alunos estavam em aula. Deixei a enfermaria horas mais tarde, pois madame Pomfrey me garantiu que tomaria a frente nos testes da nova poção.

Eu me sentia positivamente aliviada.

Caminhei até o corujal para mandar as boas novas ao Ron, precisava contar a ele todas as novidades. Rabisquei rapidamente um pergaminho, prendi-o em uma coruja marrom e a despachei para casa. Um sorriso beirava os meus lábios, insistente. Logo que a coruja saiu do meu campo de visão, me debrucei na murada da torre para avistar os jardins. Era começo de noite, a luz do fim do dia permitia uma boa visibilidade das esparsas árvores. Perto da cabana de Hagrid, avistei Luna no canteiro de abóboras.

Meu sorriso aumentou um pouco mais, no caminho para os jardins ao encontro dela.

Luna estava debruçada sobre a cerca de madeira, observando alguns corvos se alimentando de uma abóbora semi destruída. Ajeitei-me ao seu lado, chamando sua atenção.

"E então, Luna... eu pensei que estaria no hospital para contar ao seu pai sobre a poção". - Apesar de minha voz sair curiosa, eu fiquei intrigava. Com a minha pergunta, Luna baixara o olhar para o gramado. "O que houve, Luna?"

"Obrigada, Hermione." - ela ergueu os olhos para mim, sorrindo. "Obrigada por não desistir, por confiar em mim e não desistir do meu pai."

"Luna, o que-"

"É praticamente certo que a poção vai curar o meu pai. Eu estou tão incrivelmente aliviada de que este tormento vai acabar, que ele vai voltar para casa e tudo vai ser como antes. O Pasquim, o sonho de encontrar o Bufador... vamos ser só eu e papai de novo. Uma família."

"Você ainda precisa convencê-lo a beber a poção, Luna. E não vai ser fácil, acredite. Ele tem tanta determinação quanto você e... pelo quê conheço de você, Luna... você ainda tem muito que conquistar para fazê-lo mudar de idéia."

"Ele vai beber, Hermione. Ele vai."

Ficamos num silêncio confortável dessa vez. A abóbora destruída pelos corvos logo sumiu a medida que a noite caía sobre Hogwarts. Logo tínhamos que voltar para o hospital, levando uma dose da nova poção para tentar convencer o senhor Lovegood a beber.

Ouvi os sons dos alunos indo jantar no Grande Salão. Com um suspiro, eu espanei a poeira inexistente da minha capa. "Você vai me acompanhar até o hospital, Luna?"

"Sim, irei. Mas antes de irmos, Hermione, eu queria de dizer uma coisa."

Assim que ergui a cabeça para observá-la melhor, senti suas mãos puxarem meu rosto para junto do seu. O beijo não teve a meiguice evidente de sempre, a suavidade dos toques de pele, dos lábios. Nossas bocas se encontraram de forma um pouco rude, sua boca procurando passagem entre a minha, eloqüente. Envolvente. Eu arfei com a pressão, o perigo se sermos descobertas nos jardins de Hogwarts. Senti seus dedos quentes dançarem na minha nuca, e eu me permiti relaxar. Retribui o beijo ardente, o meu peito arfante de tantas sensações geladas, pois eu sabia o que aquele beijo significava.

Despedida.

_Continua…_

* * *

N/A: Minha mais nova fic já foi postada, chama-se **Canção de Outono**. Quem quizer ler, vou ficar muito contente, espero que gostem dela. É slash HPxDM.

**Próximo Capítulo:** sentiram né? Tá acabando. O próximo já é o epílogo.


	14. Epílogo

_Epílogo/Página Treze_

Dentro da minha casa, o meu lugar mais querido era a pequena sacada na sala de estar. Era noite quando uma coruja amarelada bicou o vidro da janela, chamando-me a atenção. Eu fui até ela, dei-lhe migalhas de minha torrada e apanhei a carta que ela me trazia.

Uma semana havia se passado, desde que concluímos com sucesso a nova poção que mudaria em grande escala a medicina bruxa. Eu estava orgulhosa de ter conseguido, de fazer parte de um projeto tão árduo que dera resultados. Madame Pomfrey me alertou, como anteriormente o sr. Lovegood, para eu não me iludir neste campo. A bruxidade crescia com lentidão, fato, tudo caminhava de modo que todos nós, nascidos trouxas, mestiços e puros sangue pudéssemos aceitar ou conviver sem controvérsia.

Tudo se manteria no anonimato, embora continuaríamos a desenvolver todos os adjacentes de uma vasta lista de enfermidades trouxas. Apenas concluímos uma etapa. Luna convenceu o pai a tomar a poção, depois de horas trancados os dois no seu quarto no hospital. Eu fiquei na minha sala, aflita, caminhando de um lado a outro, rezando que tudo desse certo para eles.

Foi com alívio no peito que Luna bateu a minha porta, dando-me a notícia que tanto ansiei. Diversos exames depois, suas defesas imunológicas voltaram ao nível ideal, sua aparência de cansaço permanente agora era de alguém que dormira demais. Ele ainda continuaria a beber poções similares, pois a leucemia poderia voltar a agredir seu corpo. Eu fiquei contente em ouvir suas palavras de desculpas, mesmo que não concordasse com os meios que usamos.

Abri a carta sentando-me na cadeira da sacada. A noite estava estrelada, clara, quente como há muito tempo não a sentia. Um recorte cai no meu colo, eu o apanhei, reconhecendo ser uma página do Pasquim, portanto, uma carta de Luna. Era um recorte mínimo, de três linhas escondido entre os anúncios de produtos de limpeza e venda de livros usados. Um agradecimento de Luna e Xenofílio Lovegood.

Obrigada por acreditar em mim

Obrigado por não desistir de mim

Luna e Xenofílio Lovegoood

Ron sentou-se ao meu lado, vindo do quarto após o banho. Bocejou, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro, espiando curioso o recorte em minhas mãos.

"De quem é?"

"Luna." - respondi, a voz fraca.

"O que diz na carta?"

"Não sei, ainda não li" - passei a ele o recorte, e abri a pequena carta. Senti meu peito apertar ao ver sua letra miúda; sentia a falta dela.

_Estou em Bruxelas. Cheguei há dois dias e já estou de mudança. Vou à Bangladesh, seguirei para Noruega e depois, Nova Zelândia. Quero conhecer cada cantinho inóspito do mundo, desvendar mistérios que a grande maioria ignora. Você não tem idéia do que tenho descoberto, é tudo maravilhoso, Hermione! Papai veio me visitar neste meio tempo, saiba que ele está perfeitamente sadio e disposto. Mandou-lhe lembranças. Eu sinto sua falta, de nossas conversas, dos cafés na cantina do hospital. Espero poder vê-la quando voltar para Londres, um dia. Como anda Ron? Harry? Você? Espero que todos bem. Mande-me notícias, quero saber como anda os resultados da pesquisa, li um pequeno artigo no _Profeta Diário_ que algo realmente gigantesco acontece dentro dos laboratórios de Saint Mungus! Estou feliz e espero que esta carta te encontre no mesmo entusiasmo. Beijos. Luna._

A carta tinha um perfume doce e crítico de lima. O perfume dela. _Sim, eu também estou feliz, Luna,_ afirmei emocionada. Ron dormia com a cabeça no meu colo e me pus a admirar as feições de sua expressão. Contemplei o brilho amarelo das luzes da cidade com a vastidão azulada das estrelas lá no alto. Sim, eu estava feliz. Realizada. Não me arrependi por um momento sequer do que fiz. Dos beijos que trocamos e carícias inocentes. Tudo era leve, doce como os nossos sentimentos de amizade, mesmo que a vida nos trouxesse a amargura de uma doença entre nossos entes queridos. Acredito que, se eu e Luna não nos mantivéssemos fortes, firmes em continuar, não seriamos capazes.

Lembrei-me da nossa conversa em Hogwarts, sobre o passado, presente e o futuro lido nos astros, quando nos deitamos embaixo daquela árvore. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu gostaria de poder adivinhar qual seria o futuro para nós duas. Olhar esta noite estrelada dava-me a incrível sensação de liberdade, de cair para cima, como já ouvi dizer por aí.

Luna me fazia sentir-se assim, literalmente.

Tudo foi doce, intenso e amargo na nossa curta relação. E eu estava feliz por ter sido deste modo. Luna também, tinha certeza disso.

Fim

* * *

Fonte sobre a leucemia: Wikipédia

**Início em:** 12/01/2008

**Término em:** 05/05/2008

N/A: Então. Acabou. Vocês podem me achar maluca em escrever sobre um tema tão difícil e delicado como a leucemia, mas garanto que fiz procurando não ser injusta e não tomar tudo como uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Se vocês olharem bem para a data de início, verão que foram quase 4 meses de trabalho, onde eu desisti, hesitei, parei com a fic por várias semanas seguidas, justamente por esse motivo. Bom, uma vez que comecei E queria ter esse trabalho pronto, eu fui até o fim, correndo pra poder entregar pro challenge, porque acreditei mesmo que foi, depois de pronto, a minha melhor fanfic. Ufa! Obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou, em reviews **Claire** (seus comentários no orkut me deram muita força); **Quintessência; Leila Sharman; Sandy Mione; Roonil Waslib** e **Milo-sama** e os quietinhos que me deram muitos hits, mas permaneceram em silêncio por algum motivo. Obrigada a todos!


End file.
